Painting or repainting walls of houses and like structures is an important aspect in home maintenance and improvement. Homeowners themselves are trending towards engaging in “do-it-yourself” home upkeep, maintenance, and repair painting projects that might otherwise be reserved for home improvement professionals. While painting itself is not inherently dangerous, climbing a ladder, or painting at elevated and/or unstable locations, can render painting hazardous for the average homeowner, or even for the seasoned professional. The hazard in the aforementioned painting often results from the painter climbing a ladder with only one free hand, while the other hand is carrying a paint can or tray.
Thus, there is a need for a paint holder that allows the painter to climb a ladder without forfeiting function of either hand. The present novel technology addresses this need.
The details of one or more embodiments of the subject matter described in this specification are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, aspects, and advantages of the subject matter will become apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.